Un Camino Diferente
by Clacanward
Summary: Un final diferente para eclipse, Edward tiene una propuesta para Bella, una que ni ella misma imaginaba, que tanto cambiaria el destino de ambos esa propuesta,y si ademas de encontrar como obstaculo a jacob, aparece una joven vampira necesitada de Edward
1. Chapter 1

_**Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen, ni lo que está en cursiva.**_

_Bueno esta es una idea que se me vino a la mente hace muchisimo tiempo, que pasaría si existiera una propuesta para dejar más en claro los sentimientos de Bella, aviso, que les dare un final juntitos, pero me parece también que es justo que está Bella sepa lo que podría ser perder a Edward, por supuesto en otras circunstancias, que sienta un poco de lo que nos imaginamos que siente él en Eclipse, aunque en parte fuera culpa suya, así que ahí les dejo, espero que les guste._

_Se darán cuenta que la historia comienza desde que ha finalizado la pelea con los neofitos, y es la mañana siguiente que Bella habla con Jacob, cuando estás por direigirse a la casa a hablar con Alice para los preparativos de la boda, justo antes comienza a desarrollarse la histoira._

**

* * *

**

**UN CAMINO DIFERENTE**

* * *

… _Edward me arrebato el libro de las manos y lo lanzó limpiamente a través de la habitación; aterrizó con un suave golpe sordo sobre mi escritorio. Enrolló los brazos alrededor de mi cintura._

_Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro perfecto, aunque la preocupación aún se le notaba en la frente._

_-Heathcliff también tiene sus aciertos- comentó. Él no necesitaba el libro para saberse el texto a la perfección; me estrechó más aún entre sus brazos y me susurró al oído-"¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!"_

_-Sí- le contesté en voz baja-.Ése es el tema._

_-Bella, no puedo soportar que te sientas tan mal. Quizá…_

_-No, Edward. He convertido todo en un auténtico lío y voy a tener que vivir con ello, pero ya sé lo que quiero y lo que necesito… y lo que voy a hacer ahora._

_-¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?_

_Sonreí un poco ante su reacción y después suspiré._

_-Vamos a ver a Alice._

Durante la mitad del trayecto hacia su casa lo observaba, iba en un silencio muy diferente a los que normalmente nos rodeaban, era como si estuviera tramando algo, y eso me preocupaba, sabía que él tenía muchísimas dudas con respecto a mi decisión, pero eso era algo de lo que estaba segura, ya había experimentado que era la ausencia de Edward y sabía que no podría llegar a sobrevivir a eso una segunda vez.

-Te tengo una propuesta- dijo de repente, se estaciono a un lado de la carretera, y me observo muy detenidamente, suspire cansinamente, ¿qué se le pudo ocurrir en esta ocasión?

-A ver dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Estaba pensando una forma de encontrarle solución a esto.

-¿Esto?- a que se refería, vio claramente la cara de confusión que adornaba mi rostro.

-Sabes Bella, aunque ahorita estés aparentando calma, se que no es así- estaba a punto de reclamar, pero me conocía demasiado, me silencio con uno de sus dedos, impidiendo que articulara palabra- déjame terminar, por favor- asentí casi imperceptiblemente- bien escucha, sé que esto será difícil, pero creo que puede funcionar, creo que deberías darte una oportunidad con Jacob.

-¿Qué?, me puedes explicar que es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, por supuesto que no, es ridículo, ya te lo dije, sé perfectamente sin quien no puedo vivir- sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría con otra sesión de llanto.

-Por favor, déjame terminar, quizá tu no te des cuenta, pero yo sí, el dolor que sientes no es normal, te aseguro que es parecido al que vi en tus ojos el pasado septiembre- los dos nos estremecimos cuando lo nombro, aún después de todo era un tema demasiado complicado para ambos- no dudo que me ames, así como no dudo que también lo amas a él, sabes que no lo puedes negar, por eso mismo creo que deberías darte esa oportunidad con él, te lo he dicho muchas veces Bella, está decisión que estás tomando es irrevocable.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme una propuesta así?, sabes que no soportaría tenerte lejos nuevamente.

-Lo sé, por eso escúchame, me di cuenta que no puedo dejarte sola tampoco, y es que puede resultar demasiado peligroso para ti, por eso mismo, también te quería pedir que me permitieras quedarme cerca, sólo como amigos, no me importaría con tenerte al lado, cualquier cosa que pase Bella, yo te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-No estoy de acuerdo, es algo absurdo, ¿qué pasará con nosotros?, te imaginas verme en los brazos de otro, no me parece Edward- estaba empezando a enojarse, lo notaba, susurró algo que me pareció a "no es algo que no hubiera visto antes, aunque no fuera tu culpa"- además el daño que le causaría a Jacob, piénsalo bien.

-Ya lo he pensado Bella, por eso te lo digo, ese tiempo les servirá para darse cuenta si realmente lo que sienten el uno por el otro es más fuerte que una amistad, piensa en Charlie, te aseguro que estará encantado de verlos juntos, a nosotros en está ocasión no nos perderás, ya lo entendí, no alejare a mi familia si ellos tampoco están de acuerdo, al final es mejor mantenernos cerca.

-Pero Edward- quizá y él tenia razón, sería una manera de dejar atrás el fantasma de Jacob, ¿o no, me daría cuenta de otra realidad?- está bien, pero verás que es absurdo, sabes que te amo, y que eres muchísimo más que el amor de mi existencia.

-Gracias Bella, no sabes cuanto es que te amo yo, te llevaré a casa y hablas con él, la mejor manera de que no sufras es que uno de los dos se haga a un lado, y creo que hay cosas que deber de descubrir por ti misma antes de tener una decisión definitiva, no te preocupes que yo siempre estaré para ti.

Sin más retomo el rumbo hacia mi hogar, sabia que se venían tiempos difíciles, pero siendo sincera también necesitaba averiguar esto, algo que nunca aceptaría delante de él, me dolía demasiado esa mirada triste que apareció en sus ojos desde que me dijo su propuesta.

Llegamos a la casa y como era típico en él se apresuro para abrirme la puerta, algo que no le llevaba demasiado esfuerzo, la diferencia fue que recién que me bajó, me besó, con urgencias, y demasiadas ansias, sabia lo que significaba, un tipo de despedida, algo a lo que no estaba preparada, así que lo aproveche, hasta donde él me lo permitió, sabia que sería quien me separaría.

-Extrañare esto- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica- bueno, supongo que tienes que ir a hablar con alguien, estoy seguro que le encantará la noticia, lo tendré vigilado, no aceptaría que te lastimara.

-Estoy segura que seré yo quien terminará lastimándolo, bueno a ambos, no me quiero alejar de ti- y lo abracé con todas las fuerzas que tenía, sabía que aunque estuviera conmigo, no sería lo mismo, y muchas cosas cambiarían.

-No te preocupes verás que todo saldrá bien, bueno, me tengo que ir, mi familia me espera, no olvides que te amo demasiado.

-Yo también- dije a punto de llorar.

-No llores mi vida, te llamaré luego, no sé si será buena idea venir mas noche, no quiero ni pensar en la reacción de Charlie- no pude mas que echarme a reír. Él sabía mejor que nadie cual sería su reacción.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue en su volvo, sabía perfectamente que me tendría que enfrentar a demasiados cambios, pero esto sería bueno para ambos, no podía perder la esperanza que nuestro destino siempre fue estar juntos, y que así terminaríamos, decididamente entre a mi casa, y pensar que es lo que le diría a Jacob, no quería tener una relación con él, pero estoy segura que Jacob no lo iba a ver de esa manera, aprovecharía esta oportunidad, al igual que yo para comprobar que mis sentimientos hacia Edward eran todavía muchísimo más fuertes.

Tome el teléfono y marque ese número, del cual muchas veces no tuve correspondencia de las llamadas que hacía, sonó una, dos, tres veces, cuando estuve a punto de colgar me contestaron.

-¿Hola?

-Jacob, que bueno que contestas.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?, dime tienes cerca al chupasangre, o te le has escapado.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir estupideces?-le dije riendo, a veces Jacob podía ser tan infantil- Necesito hablar contigo, así que te avisaba en unos minutos llego, avísale a Charlie, creo que iba camino a la reserva.

-Acá esta, pero ¿qué es lo que sucede Bella?

-Te lo explico cuando llegue, nos vemos, adiós.

No espere más y colgué, tome las llaves de mi coche y me dirigí a ese camino tan conocido, no podía decir que estaba mejor, pero tampoco peor, la diferencia es que Edward no me dejaría abandonada, ni lo perdería por esta absurda idea suya, aunque solo nombrarlo me dejaba un vacío en el pecho, pero la diferencia estaba en que sabía donde encontrarlo y que él siempre estaría para mi, aunque tuviera que pasar por esta prueba, como la había nombrado desde ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen**

Por cierto que definitivamente soy Team Edward jaja, no me gustaría en ningun momento que quedará Bella con Jacob y no será ese mi objetivo, bueno ya se descubrirá, gracias por leer, acá otro cap disfrutenlo

* * *

**UN CAMINO DIFERENTE**

* * *

Iba camino a la Push todavía con mi cabeza a km de distancia, no entendía por que Edward había tomado esa decisión, sobre todo por que entendía muy bien cuanto le dolía, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a respetar de ahora en adelante mi relación con él, y se lo demostraría, mi decisión estaba tomada, y aún seguía claramente presente.

Cuando llegue a casa de los Black me recibieron como hace mucho no lo hacían, con ese aire de paz que tampoco se respiraba hacia mucho tiempo, sabía perfectamente donde estaba la diferencia, Billy y Charlie estaban tan clavados en el partido que miraban que pudo haber entrado alguien más y no darse cuenta de nada, así que me fui directamente a buscar a Jake.

-Hola Bella, por lo que veo te han permitido venir de visita.

-No digas tonterías quieres.

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo cuando me senté de mala gana a su lado en la cama.

-A Edward se le ocurrió una brillante propuesta- nótese mi ironía- ha dicho que pase tiempo contigo, quiere que me asegure completamente de la decisión que estoy tomando- si le comentaba lo que realmente había dicho sabía que lo lastimaría ante mi negativa de una relación, por lo tanto era preferible contarle una verdad a medias.

-Vaya, el chupasangre te está regalando en bandeja de plata- le lance una mirada envenenada- ya sé, no puedo medir mis comentarios, pero piénsalo Bella está genial ¿no?, significa que puedo tener mi oportunidad, así te darías cuenta quien es la mejor opción.

-No se trata de opciones Jake, te lo he dicho, no puedo decidir cuando tengo claro lo que quiero, y lo que mas deseo, no necesito pruebas o tiempo para que se demuestre lo contrario.

No lo vi venir, pero sin decir más se lanzo a darme un beso, el cual no correspondí, sin embargo me di cuenta de un detalle, mi corazón no palpitaba a la misma velocidad que lo hacía con los besos de Edward, auqnue se sentía la calidez de Jake no era lo mismo, no eran los labios de Edward... Edward cuanto lo extrañaba.

Se dio cuenta de mi negativa y me soltó, se notaba bastante herido, y a la vez furioso.

-Sabes Bella si nunca te das una verdadera oportunidad no lo dejarás, no te das cuenta que te deslumbra y eso te mantiene ciega.

-Primeramente fue un error haberle hecho caso, y segundo también fue un error haber venido, creo que te lo he explicado anteriormente que es lo que me sucede con él, y nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo, no es que este ciega, me deslumbra pero no solamente por las razones que a ti se te pueden venir en la cabeza, nunca te darás cuenta como es ni por que lo quiero tanto, menos si te mantienes en esa tu posición de rivalidad- eso lo sabía perfectamente, y lo comprobaba una y otra vez, mi corazón le pertenecía a él y no sólo por que fuera el ser mas hermoso por fuera, si no que también por que lo era por dentro, no conocía corazón mas puro que el de Edward.

-Sigo pensando lo mismo de siempre, un deslumbramiento, si él no existiera…

-¡Cállate!, no puedo ni imaginarlo- No podía ni siquiera pensarlo, tenía que verlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, así que sin esperar a que dijera otra tontería o me diera tiempo de despedirme, salí lo más rápido que pude, si no estuviera aun un poco lastimaso sabía que me alcanzaría, por lo tanto, me dirigí a mi camioneta rumbo a la casa que consideraba un hogar para mi, y donde encontraría lo que tanto anhelaba.

Durante el trayecto pensé en lo que había sucedido con Jacob, tenía claro que lo que me impulso a besarlo en la pelea fue el miedo que sentía por perderlo no por el hecho de que una parte de mi estaba enamorada, y tendría que descifrar precisamente de que estaba enamorada, aunque entendía que el amor que sentía por Edward no era comparable, no encontraba el sentido si Edward no estaba a mi lado, lo había vivido una vez, y no quería volver a vivirlo, comprendía lo que el me proponía.

Sabia que buscaba la manera de que quedara en paz, tanto Jacob como él y yo, entendiendo el hecho de a quien pertenecía mi corazón, cosa que estaba mas que clara para mí, pero tenía que descubrir que era lo que me sucedía con Jacob, sabía que los amores no eran iguales, la intensidad de mis sentimientos por Edward nadie llegaría a superarlos, quizá el tiempo determinaría que era ese lazo que sentía hacia Jacob, sabia perfectamente que se me hacía mas difícil imaginar una vida sin Edward que con cualquier otra persona, que el estuviera ahí era demasiado indispensable para mi, pero sabía de cierta manera cual de los dos era frágil, donde salía mi instinto de protección, pero también recordaba el miedo que sentía el sólo hecho de imaginar que Edward lucharía y no sabía si regresaría, y que era algo indescriptible, el miedo, era algo que determinaba mucho a actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias de todo.

Edward tenía razón anteriormente al decirme que no decidiera nada cuando estaba tan asustada, pero después de todo eso, me di cuenta que realmente estoy preparada para unirme a él, sin embargo no estaría tranquila si no me daba cuenta primero de lo que sucedía con Jake, como otras veces Edward estaba en lo correcto.

No me di cuenta en que momento, pero ahí estaba frente la casa de los Cullen, a pesar del tiempo me seguía maravillando con lo hermoso que era todo, y mucho tenía que ver con los seres que la habitaban, son la esencia de la casa.

-Bella, has venido- No me di cuenta, como de costumbre, que él se había aparecido a mis espaldas, era tan silencioso.

-Te extrañaba- admití sonrojándome.

-Sí, yo también, mm Alice no está, así que me has tomado por sorpresa- me miraba de una manera tan intensa, y una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a adornar su hermoso rostro.

Con solo verlo no me importo nada, y me lancé a abrazarlo fuertemente, para mi gusto me respondió al abrazo; me abrazó con tanta fuerza que terminó levantándome del suelo. Sonreía como una tonta, y mi sonrisa se hizo todavía más grande al escuchar su hermosa risa combinada con el murmullo del viento. Cuando me soltó, murmure un tenue "ven" lo tomé de la mano y lo guié a que nos sentáramos en las gradas del porche de la casa.

-Tenemos que hablar-le dije mirando hacia los árboles que rodeaban la casa, con un gesto con la cabeza me indico que procediera- No puedo seguir con lo que has propuesto, recién lo comprobé, me di cuenta de que fue lo que me impulso a actuar como lo hice en la batalla y fue nada más que el miedo y la culpa que me invadía en ese momento, sé que nunca me arrepentiría por estar contigo para toda la vida, es lo que más deseo desde que estamos juntos y antes, no me conformaría de tenerte solamente como un amigo, si fue duro en un inicio, no lo imagino en estos momentos.

-Solamente quiero que estés 100% segura de esa decisión, te he explicado mis motivos y las muchas cosas que cambiaras por permanecer a mi lado como inmortal, mi propuesta sigue en pie, y lo estará todo el tiempo que sea necesario, escucha Bella, no dudo que me ames, pero es necesario que estés en paz contigo misma, sin que te sientas atada a nada, ni culpas, ni batallas, recién ahorita respiramos un poco de paz.

-Lo sé, pero no admito que dispongas a que este en una relación con él, por que no será así, me di cuenta de algo además, le conté de tu propuesta, estaba tan emocionado que me besó- sentí como se tensaba en ese momento- por supuesto que no le correspondí, pero por favor no le hagas nada que fue mas un impulso- en ese momento se echo a reír, a carcajada suelta, le lancé una mirada envenenada.

-Me enfurece que lo haga sin tu consentimiento, es una verdadera falta de respeto, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada prácticamente fui yo quien lo impulso a hacerlo, pero eso no es excusa, para nada.

-Es Jacob-con lo que él puso los ojos en blanco- pero me di cuenta que mi corazón no reacciona como lo hace cuando es contigo, y vaya que sabes perfectamente como lo hace- levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, y típico de mi corazón saltarse un latido y apresurar los demás, con lo que él sonrío con esa sonrisa tan característica de él, y mi favorita.

-Lo conozco a la perfección- me volvió a sonreír y se acerco para poder besarme en la mejilla-será algo que extrañaré en un futuro- esas palabras me hicieron sonreír aun mas y que mi corazón volviera a palpitar muy rápidamente.

-Bueno, pero ¿qué haremos nosotros?- era lo que mas me preocupaba de todo.

-Te lo he dicho, permaneceré a tu lado cuanto creas necesario, pero también necesito que descubras, lo que haga falta, y de esa manera podamos estar bien todos, no quiero que Jacob se interponga más como lo ha venido haciendo.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero…

-¿Pero?, no te quedes a medias Bella, por favor, sabes del mal que padezco- lo observe, y nos echamos a reír los dos.

-Vendrás en las noches, ¿cierto?- y otra vez sus risas como las campanas.

-Si así lo deseas, ya te lo dije, no desapareceré.

Estuvimos un momento más sentados ahí mismo, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, y sobre todo en un silencio cómodo, a pesar que Edward no leía mis pensamientos, en momentos así sabía que me encontraba en paz y que más que nada disfrutaba de su compañía y observar nuestro alrededor u observarnos a nosotros mismos.

De un momento a otro entramos a casa, muchas veces, como está, pasábamos parte de la tarde en el piano, escuchando las fantásticas melodías que interpretaba y creaba Edward, pasaba el tiempo de una manera tan rápida que si no me decía él que era hora de marcharnos, simplemente no me daba cuenta.

Íbamos caminando de regreso a mi coche cuando de repente el celular de Edward empezó a sonar.

-Alice, ¿que sucede?... ¿Estás segura?, yo no he sentido nada por acá…. ¿Crees que sean de los mismo?- No entendía de que hablaban pero seguro que no era nada bueno, por que Edward estaba un poco tenso, no siempre podía guardar completamente las apariencias-Sí, será mejor que Emmet se encargue, me mantienes informado, cualquier cosa estaré pendiente- y colgó.

-¿Sucede algo malo?, y no creo que no sea nada, así que no pienses en decírmelo, no te pones tenso por nada.

-Te aseguro que no es nada de lo que te debas de preocupar, además no está seguro, cuando tengamos todo con claridad te lo diré.

Así sin más cerro el tema, y siguió guiándome hacia el coche ¿qué era lo que sucedía?, no comprendía nada en absoluto, sólo esperaba que realmente me contara.


End file.
